New Perspective
by ShadowWolf Imbrium
Summary: Beast Boy attempts a little experiment with interesting results. Just a little thing I wrote for fun, hope you enjoy.


**New Perspective**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything else alluded to in this story, directly or indirectly.

Other Disclaimer: No mutant grubs were harmed during the making of this story, although some were most assuredly aroused.

Forward: This is just a little thing I wrote for kicks. Not my usual genre or quality. Enjoy it or not for what it is and feel free to check out my other stories, they are a little better written, at least in my opinion.

**Experiment**

Beast Boy's room was, as always, an absolute pigsty. Clothes were strewn everywhere on the floor and even draped over bedposts and dressers. The proud owner of this mess was standing on a relatively clean spot, admiring himself in the mirror. Earlier he had interrupted Raven and Starfire during their meditation and they had not been happy. He had fled quickly to avoid their wrath. Once safely away the shapeshifter had begun to wonder if all girls were messed up naturally so, in an odd fit of curiosity, he had decided to see if he could morph into a girl to find out.

His experiment, to his great surprise, had actually worked. The image in the mirror looked out at him from under shoulder length hair. He ran his hands over his, now larger, chest and saw the image do the same. The hands in the mirror continued to drift downwards, running themselves lightly over his uniform.

Just as things were about to start getting very interesting there was a loud knock on his door. Beast Boy jumped at the noise; he couldn't let anyone see him like this! He quickly tried to morph back, unsuccessfully. Panic flared, he closed his eyes and concentrated hard, willing his cells to rearrange themselves. One eye cracked open, peering hopefully at the reflection in the mirror.

Still a girl.

The person outside his room knocked again. "Yo B. B.! You in there?" Cyborg called through the door.

"Crud," he said softly, then clapped his hands over his mouth. His voice had changed as well. The green Titan tried to lower his voice to some semblance of normalcy. "Hey Cy, I'm not feeling well." He hoped he didn't sound too strange.

"Wow, you do sound sick, anything I can do?"

"Uh, no. I just need some rest." He feigned a couple coughs for good measure.

"Okay dud, hope ya feel better." Beast Boy heard the cybernetic man walk away, his metallic feet clanking on the floor. The shapeshifter breathed a sigh of relief and focused on the bigger problem at hand.

He attempted to return to normal again and again failed miserably. His head was starting to ache from the effort so he sat down on the bottom bunk of his bed. It was clear, even to him, that he needed help, but his options of who to go to were not appealing. Cyborg and Robin were out; if either of them ever found out he would never hear the end of it. Raven would be just as bad, if not worse. That left Starfire, and the question of how to get to her room without anyone seeing him.

His eyes surveyed the chaotic room, hoping for some inspiration. Other than the copious amount of clothing nothing seemed to lend itself to his cause. He supposed that he could pile it all on and just say he was cold but that would still be suspicious. He stood up and began to root around.

Suddenly he paused, an idea forming in his head. He went over to his window and opened it, then morphed into a sparrow, fortunately animals were still within his abilities. The little green bird darted out the window and around the outside of the tower till he arrived outside of the alien's room. Starfire's window was closed but Beast Boy could see her through the open curtains.

He approached carefully and tapped his beak against the glass. Starfire looked over in response to the sound and said something he couldn't hear. She continued to look at him curiously for a moment before coming over and sliding the window open.

"Beast Boy, is something wrong?" she called out to him. The little sparrow darted in, just missing Star's head. He quickly morphed back to human form, surprising Starfire with his new look. "You're not Beast Boy," she accused.

"No, Star, I am. I accidentally changed myself into this and now I can't change back." His explanation was hurried; he didn't want the Tamaranean to blast him by mistake.

"You transformed yourself into a girl by accident?" she sounded rather skeptical.

"Yes! You gotta help me!"

"How am I to do that? I do not understand why you can't change back if you changed on your own in the first place. Perhaps you should try asking Robin for help."

Beast Boy's eyes went wide, "No! He can't know, none of the others can!"

Starfire, however, refused to be dissuaded. "If you really are Beast Boy then you should trust that our friends will help you."

"I don't doubt that they will help, just as I don't doubt they'll laugh themselves silly first," his voice was rather resigned to his fate.

The redhead gave him a look of pity. "That my be, but what choice do you have?"

"I was afraid you'd say that."

Questionable Support 

Beast Boy was already regretting his relatively easy acquiescence to Starfire's plan to tell the others and they didn't even know yet. The two girls, Starfire and Beast Boy, were standing in the hallway just outside the living room; Beast Boy was still trying to think of an alternative plan. Starfire remained adamant about telling the others, if for no other reason except she did not know how else to help him.

Starfire slid the door open and Beast Boy tried to hide behind her as she entered. Cyborg and Robin were sitting on the couch watching some cheesy movie. Raven, being above such things, was sitting on the end of the couch with her nose buried in a book. Starfire strode forward with her green shadow following close behind. Robin looked away from the screen at the soft sound of their footsteps.

"Hey Star, What's up?" the masked Titan called to her.

"Hello friends, I'm afraid we have a slight problem, or, more truthfully, Beast Boy does." Cyborg and Raven looked up at her.

Robin looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Well…" Starfire searched for the words to explain but couldn't find how to actually explain the situation. She decided to show them the problem so she stepped aside to reveal the green shapeshifter still hiding behind her. Beast Boy however wasn't ready to show himself; he moved with her, keeping the alien between him and the others. Starfire moved aside again, quicker this time. Beast Boy wasn't fast enough and the sudden movement left him exposed.

The green hero waved weakly at his friends. "Hi guys," he said in his new, higher, voice.

The shock on the faces of the three heroes lasted for only about a second before Robin and Cyborg burst out laughing. Even Raven's mouth quirked a smirk. She quickly left the room and shut the door before she too cracked up laughing. Beast Boy's face was beat red, no easy task for him, as he tried to interrupt the uproarious laughter. "Come on dudes…I can't change back! It's not funny!"

Cyborg stopped laughing for a moment, "Yes it is!" he wheezed before collapsing back into hysteria.

The door slid open and he turned to see Raven standing there looking her normal calm self again. As she caught sight of him her composure faded and the door slid closed before her laughter erupted again.

The green Titan just stood there for what seemed like ages until Robin and Cyborg were once again able to look at him without cracking up. Raven once again joined them too, although she still had an odd silly grin. "Are you three quite finished?" Beast Boy asked.

"For the moment," Cyborg replied with a stupid grin.

"Good," he snapped, "then maybe you can help me change back!"

"Sure thing, Beast Girl," Robin said. They dissolved into laughter again. A few minutes later they managed to bring themselves under control yet once more. "So, how did this happen?" Robin half gasped once he had caught hi breath.

"I'm not sure," Beast Boy lied, he didn't want them to know that it had been intentional in the beginning.

"Has it affected your powers at all?" Robin was being serious now.

"Not that I can tell."

"We'll have to run a few tests," Robin said. "But it may be a while before we have an answer. You might be stuck like this for some time."

"Great," the green Titan walked over to flop down on the couch gracelessly.

"Hey, uh, B. B.," Cyborg asked, barely containing his mirth, "so is the change, like, total?"

Beast Boy gave him a scathing look but didn't answer.

"Well," Robin said, barely managing to restrain his amusement, "Why don't we go to the med lab and see if we can find a way to change you back."

"Okay, I'll meet you there in a few minutes. First I need to figure out how to go to the bathroom like this." This elicited fresh gales of laughter from his friends. "Dudes! It's not funny! Dudes!"

Bad Day 

So far a week had passed and they still hadn't found a solution to Beast Boy's problem. Robin, Cyborg, and even Raven still couldn't look at him with a straight face. Starfire was almost worse; she had started treating him like a little sister. On top of everything else the entire team tended to call him 'she' and 'her' now, although he had finally convinced them not to call him 'Beast Girl' anymore.

At the moment the poor green girl was sitting on a chair in Starfire's room. After about an hour of, unsuccessfully, trying to tame his hair this morning he had decided to seek out help. "Are you sure I can't just cut it short again Star?" He flinched as the brush in Starfire's hands pulled on a few stubborn knots.

"Oh quite sure," the alien answered, "you would look very silly with short hair now."

"I don't know how you can stand it personally."

"I guess I'm just used to it," she replied. "Perhaps some ribbons, she muttered to herself.

"What!" Beast Boy shot up from the chair. "No way!"

She gave him a patent look like a parent humoring a child. "Very well, although it would likely be easier to deal with if you tied it back."

Beast Boy thought about that as he sat back down. "Okay, but only one.

Starfire smiled at his altered opinion and produced a green ribbon from somewhere. She tied his hair back slightly above his neck, "There, all done. Maybe we could work on your attire now."

"What's wrong with how I dress?"

"Nothing, it is just that it is not very feminine."

"Uh, Starfire?" He really didn't like the way this conversation was going. "In case you've forgotten, I'm a boy. I might not look like it at the moment but that doesn't mean I'm not."

Starfire opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock on her door. "I wonder who that is?" she said distantly as she set her brush down on her bed.

Beast Boy didn't care who it was; he didn't want to face anyone at the moment. As soon as Starfire's back was turned he morphed into a copy of her pet, Silkie, and ran under her bed to hide. From his concealed location he saw the tall redhead open the door to reveal Robin. The masked Titan said something to Star but Beast Boy was no longer paying attention.

Under the bed something had suddenly cuddled up next to him with an odd half-purring, half-cooing noise. He slowly turned around to stare at the creature next to him. Silkie had been sleeping under Star's bed but had woke up when Beast Boy had invaded his little den. Now the mutant grub seemed quite happy that a female of his species was nearby. The green Titan wasn't nearly as thrilled at their proximity.

…

"Are you sure she was just here?" Robin asked with a slightly amused tone.

"I am quite sure, I was helping her with her hair." Starfire was looking a little bewildered at her friend's sudden disappearance.

"Hmm, I wonder where she's gotten too," the masked Titan mused.

He didn't have to be curious for long. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a green blur as it raced out from under Star's bed. Shortly thereafter another blur, this one a pale beige color, dashed after the first. Robin fell over laughing as he realized what was going on. Starfire just smiled. "It appears that Silkie is fond of the new Beast Boy," she said cheerily. This sent Robin into even louder gales of laughter.

"Beast Boy seems to be having a bad week," Robin wheezed in between his laughs.

"Indeed, it would seem so."


End file.
